


Astraphobia

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Astraphobia: an intense fear of thunder and lightning.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there for daily content! I would really appreciate your support!

Drip… drip… drip

A polite nod was exchanged as Raiden walked out of the dimly lit cave. Rain crashed onto the earth around the stone cavity you and your travel companions were currently resting in.

Cassie was scrolling through her phone in one hand and fiddling with an empty cartridge of her pistol in another. The princess, Kitana, was gracefully fanning herself as her “secret” lover, Lui Kang, shamelessly flirted with her. Kung Lao lay dead asleep in a small crevice towards the back of the cave, his obnoxious snores earning dirty glances from Lui Kang now and then.

A gentle humming flowed through the cave, barely auditable over the storm’s harsh assault on your ears. The kind wind god, Fuijin was sharpening his blade, sitting right beside you as he did. His gentle gaze shifted over to you as he watched your hand tightly grab your wrist as you stared out at the storm. He frowned at your rigid body as his humming ceased.

“He’s going to show off you know.” The sudden voice made you flinch as you turned around to face fuijin’s immortal eyes. “Raiden. It’s a pretty decent storm and all of you are here, he doesn’t act like it, but he takes pride in his thunder and lightning.” His soft voice explained after seeing the confusion dancing in your eyes.

Your head turned to see Raiden standing out in the rain, eyes glued on the sky. Rain slid down his hat, creating a constant flow of water around his body, like a force field of sorts. You wondered if he could even see properly. “So… this is about to turn into a thunderstorm?” There was a certain edge to your voice that fuijin couldn’t place.

“Quite an extravagant one since your here.” To whip towards him, red on your face.

“What do you mean?” You attempted to keep your embarrassment from spilling out of your mouth, fuijin smiled at this. Sheathing his sword he arose from his spot and casually stood next to you, watching the sky.

That’s when it happened.

A thin clawed hand of light ripped open the clouds and grabbed hold of the fragile earth before disappearing just as fast as it came. A Yelp escaped you as a roar boomed through the air, masking the sound of distress.

Light continued to rake and claw the sky in violent ways, booming screams following. Lui Kang rolled his eyes playfully at the display, Kitana watched in awe, even Cassie looked up from her phone to admire the light show.

When a particularly loud screech assaulted your ears, you let out a small whimper.

Fuijin snapped his head in your direction, worry painting his face. Your nails dug into your tender flesh, eyes were wide and your chest rapidly went up and down as if some animal was banging around, attempting to escape its prison.

“(Y/n), are you alright?” He bent down to be at eye level, your gaze was pinned to the ground. Your (E/c) orbs were glazed over in fear. The god frowned before standing up and exiting the cave to stand beside his brother.

“You are scaring her.” An unusually sharp edge laced the wind god’s tone. Raiden turned to face his brother, a worried expression painting his face.

“I am?” He cautiously looked over to see your trembling form in the mouth of the cave. Guilt dragged his face down to the ground. “I see.”

Raiden took a step forward towards the lit cave before being stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Mortals tend to have irrational fears, brother. Perhaps try to get her used to your smaller lighting displays first?” He suggested. The thunder god gave him a thankful look before entering the cave.

The cold nipping at your face suddenly ceased, you looked up to see Raiden awkwardly sitting beside you. Your body relaxing a bit, allowing you to sit up. “My apologies for any… distress I caused you.”

You gave him a surprised blink before suddenly feeling the embarrassment surge into you, “Lord Raiden! I’m so sorry, please, don’t let me get in your way, I didn’t mean to harass you or anything. Please… just don’t mind me.” Your apology came spilling out of your mouth

A firm expression appeared on the god’s face, “no, don’t apologize, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand if my thunder makes you uncomfortable, you are not the first mortal to be fearful of its power.”

“No, please, Lord Raiden. I really would hate for you to stop your habits because of me!” You tried to tell him but he only sighed and put both hands on your shoulders, a determined look gleamed in his white eyes.

The proximity between the two of you made the blood rush to your cheeks. “You are my Allie (Y/n), you are important to me. It is common courtesy to make the people you care about as comfortable as possible when you are in their presence.” He opened his mouth to continue before suddenly stopping, his face going red as if just now noticing how close the two of you were.

“I- uh. Thank you, Lord Raiden. I… respect the fact that you are willing to go out of your way to put other people first.” You complimented, trying not to look too much into the never-ending white void of his eyes. “You are a good person, lord Raiden.”

The thunder god opened his mouth to respond, you noticed his eye movements and barely made out an extremely light blue pupil that pointed behind you. “Cassandra cage of Earthrealm, I respectfully ask you to cease your recording on your digital device.”

Turning around, embarrassment filled you as you saw that the entire traveling party had their eyes on you. Kung Lao had woken up and was snickering at you to Cassie who let out a whine, “but you two were just about to kisssss” she whined.

Kitana and Lui Kang tried to cover their giggles from their corner and failed miserably. Even fuijin peaked in from outside and had been watching the scene unfold.

The god of thunder quickly composed himself, letting go of your shoulders and sitting at a respectable distance from you. “We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow, we best be well-rested.” With that, Raiden shifted his hat over his eyes and entered ‘do not disturb the sleeping thunder god’ mode.

After a good minute of whines and disappointed sighs, everyone settled down. Lui Kang and Kung Lao started to dose off, class had wrapped her blanket around her and sleepily scrolled through her phone, Kitana made herself comfortable on top of cassies vacant blanket area. After a couple of teasing glances, the girls fell asleep.

You sat in the dark, eyes glued in the lantern set in the middle, the sole source of light. Your hands fidgeted as you sent a glance towards Raiden. You let out a whisper, “tomorrow, maybe you can help me get over my fear.”

You didn’t expect the god to respond or acknowledge you, he was asleep, why bother even whispering at all? You weren’t quite sure until you felt a soft voice respond, “I would be happy to cure you of such a burden (Y/N).”

When fuijin finally retired for the night, he was pleasantly surprised to find his brother’s head resting on your lap as you leaned against the stone wall, shifting slightly in your sleep.


End file.
